


乌鸦之歌

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Kudos: 6





	乌鸦之歌

他们去了南美洲，先从委内瑞拉开始——那个A扬言要买下一个军队的地方。接着他们要去哥伦比亚，要去智利，还要去阿根廷，最后在巴西结束他们南美洲地区的巡演之旅。  
委内瑞拉、哥伦比亚、智利、阿根廷、巴西……  
南美的粉丝是多么欢欣雀跃，可他的心情却如此沉重不堪。  
演出，演出，太多人……一场接着一场的杂志访谈，明天还得上电视……在飞机上他看到下面郁郁葱葱的森林，时常有种一跃而下的冲动。  
“摔得自己粉身碎骨……”但他不能这么做，他只能坐在飞机舱里，手里拿着杯饮料，看着郁郁葱葱的森林被抛在身后。  
S在自己身后的椅子上沉沉睡去。有时候A真羡慕他，登台上场于S而言不是一项艰巨的任务。A感觉此刻的S睡得像个死人，他的确“死过”，A没有看到S是怎么倒在电梯边上的，但他可以想象出来当时是怎么样的场景——S像块被砍伐的树木一样轰然倒下，在接触到地面时发出了长长的闷响。  
树木不会发声，所以S没有声音。  
据说是Matt发现他倒在地上的，其实谁发现的都不要紧。总之，有人过去确认他是死是活，这件事非常重要，它决定了第二天S以什么样的题目登上各类报刊。当大家都觉得麻烦大的时候，S慢悠悠地醒了，甚至没有提前一秒钟。所有人都在担心他，A甚至以为S死了，但S像什么都没发生一样爬了起来。  
A回头望了望，S像刚才一样泡在自己的美梦里。他对S的不为所动感到失望，对他没能给自己更多的帮助感到失望。  
为什么他也要这样？A越想越多。  
飞机撞到了气流，突然颠簸起来。A听到自己的心跳是如此的清晰。可S依旧睡得很沉，很沉。A又开始想不明白了，在飞机上也是，在乐队上也是，S怎么能在这两个轰然运转的庞大机器待得那么安心。当然，他体会不到S在他迟到的时候面对观众是多么不自在，就像S无法体会到他未上场时的焦虑一样。‘’  
这就是矛盾所在。  
飞机又一阵颠簸，这是要到达目的地的征兆。A听见S嘟囔一声，那家伙终于醒了。  
下飞机要做的事情和上飞机前要做的没什么两样——反正要做的东西随时随刻能让A的头和胃隐隐作痛起来。他们刚下飞机就被送去了酒店，就像是被羁押的犯人。等他们刚刚把座位坐热，他们就要前往演出的体育馆。  
演出的片段可以一笔带过。谢天谢地什么岔子都没有出，A没有去参加演出后举办的派对，而是带上墨镜溜了出去。疲惫让他变得异常敏感，酒吧里那吵闹的音乐，人群的喧哗声，酒杯的碰撞声，汽水冒泡的声音还有脚步声呼吸声心跳声……所有声音都在撞击他的耳膜。  
他逃了。  
拉丁美洲不缺快活的人，也不缺快活的酒吧。A从后台溜出来的时候正是晚餐时间，街上的热闹和他一人形影单只形成鲜明的对比。他看不懂商铺招牌那些类似的字母拼出来的单词，只好随便找了一家看起来像是酒吧模样的地方。他的进入就像是劫匪闯入银行一样引人注目。  
但寂静很快就被卷土重来的欢乐声逼回黑暗之中。人们先前只是在打量这个看似不是本地的男人，而不是在辨认他是不是在十几公里开外的体育馆举办演唱会的大明星。“好极了。”A在心理默念一声，听着凑上前来的酒吧服务员先用西班牙语问他东西，A不太明白，但猜得出是问他要什么的意思，后面服务员发现他听不明白之后，又换用蹩脚的英语问他，的确是在问他要什么。  
他指了指当地人桌子上的啤酒，用手比了数字还要了一瓶果汁，虽然酒的分量已经足够他消磨时间，但他就是想要一瓶果汁，一瓶由植物的子宫打成的饮料，如果是橙汁就更好了。他拿到啤酒后就窝在角落静静地坐着，酒吧中心的舞台有人把一些乐器搬了上去，酒吧的惯用揽客手段，A也站在类似的地方唱过，不过环境要更加脏乱差一些。  
A的嘴唇刚刚碰到酒瓶，酒吧就闯入了一个熟人。他想躲着不见的吉他手进来了，从他根本走不成一条直线的步伐可以看出这不是他的饮酒第一站。A已经猜想得出他胃里有多少醉人的液体，脸上遗留了多少个来自骨肉皮的亲吻。他讨厌S，讨厌他活得如此不在乎，就像他有时候讨厌Izzy，讨厌Steven一样。至少他努力把他们几个都看作是统一水平上的厌恶，但A内心知道不是这样——他们亲过吻，做过爱，两个身体被人为又非人为地揉成一团，从床上滚到地下，像是个一半巧克力一半香草口味的雪糕球一样不小心坠落在地，他们肉体随时间拉近，关系却随时间疏远，而开口表达不是A的一贯作风，所以他选择厌恶。  
S一进门的时候已经发现了A，对方摆出一副对他摆出一副戒备的姿态，他明白自己凑过去就是自讨苦吃。而且，S也觉得自己有时候也要做一些适当地，相同方式的应对，例如说装作不在意的样子。他知道最近产生了一点矛盾，呃，但S相信自己还爱着A，但A却把这份喜欢推开了，他不相信自己，其他人的存在要比他的存在让A更加安稳。  
热闹的酒吧对于A来说寂静得可怕，几杯酒精下肚，他开始陷入了无由来的惶恐，显然S就如他家里突然冒出来的小熊猫，那种会捣毁你家的不速之客。“没什么大问题。”A安慰自己砰砰跳的心脏，装作若无其事地样子把嘴里的一口酒咽下肚。  
酒吧突然安静下来，因为演出要开始了。台上的乐队先是表演了几首歌，接着把S邀请了上去，S不好意思地擦擦自己的鼻子，上了台。台上唱歌的家伙似乎会讲英语，因为S在和他聊些什么。随后，歌手把吉他交给了S，随着吉他声音的响起，歌手也唱了起来。  
“Dicen que por las noches  
No más se le iba en puro llorar  
Dicen que no comía  
No más se le iba en puro tomar”  
A想起来自己先前在哪听过这首歌，待在洛杉矶那么久，总会遇到形形色色的人，包括一些南美移民，很可能是一些皮肤黝黑的墨西哥佬唱过这首歌，总之他忘记了。唱到后面应该会模仿鸽子咕噜咕噜地叫。歌讲述了一个男人化身鸽子为了心爱女孩徘徊在屋外的故事，A还发现S在看他，但他还是有点生气，于是把头扭到了一边。  
当A在头别过去的时候，S知道事情要纠缠下去了——因为A不是一个什么都不懂的石头，他收到了S的暗示，他们就像固定一条老化皮筋的两根手指，稍微用点力皮筋就会崩断，把两根手指弹伤。  
曲子结束之后，S就找借口离开了。他的步伐是如此轻盈，A此时才回忆起来，是S在他床边给他弹了这首歌，和他讲了讲歌词的大意，并且说道：“如果是我我就不会徘徊啦。”毕竟S不是那个鸽子，S是只乌鸦，他的灵魂早从人类尸体脱离而出，这次终于飞走了。  
A让自己湿润的鼻腔更贴近地面。


End file.
